


A Dragon's Hoard

by CrazyJanaCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again sort of, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dragon Voldemort (sort of), Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Harry's new home had a problem. Things kept disappearing.





	A Dragon's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while my friend Thornyrose and I were scrolling through pintrest and showing each other writing prompts we thought were funny or cool. This was one that instantly spoke to me and I just had to write it!
> 
> Also, thank you Thornyrose 13 for being my sweet and loyal beta, no matter if I send you fluff or torture porn <3

The moment Harry graduated, he moved away from his relatives. Not that he would have been allowed to stay of course, the Dursleys hated him as much as he hated them after all.

He’d found a nice little apartment in Diagon Alley and quickly moved in with the help of his best friends, Ron and Hermione. He hadn’t had many possessions to bring. All he had were his school robes and books, his wand, his Father’s Cloak, and his Firebolt. Luckily, his friends were all too happy to help him pick out furniture and in his eagerness to finally be forever rid of Dudley’s old castaways, he quickly filled his wardrobe with proper wizarding- and muggle clothing.

The first two weeks of his living alone was absolutely wonderful. He didn’t spend much time indoors to be honest. The Auror Training was excruciatingly difficult and took most of his attention and energy. Of course, whenever he still had the strength, he went out with his friends. He went out for drinks with Ron and Hermione several times a week, and had dinner at the Weasleys every Sunday. During lunch breaks, he often found himself visiting Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, where Fred and George more than eagerly showed off all their new inventions.

Whenever he _was_ home, he was usually too exhausted to do more than drag himself into a shower before falling into bed.

So, it wasn’t really a surprise when it took him this long to realizing certain things kept disappearing.

It started off with simple change. Knuts and Sickles he left on the kitchen counter or on the coffee table and forgot about. He simply put it up to forgetfulness and went on with his life. When he lost his keys a few times, he started getting suspicious. When he found his glasses gone from their place on his nightstand one morning, Harry was sure something else was going on.

“Are you sure you didn’t just misplace them, mate?” Ron asked when Harry relayed his situation that afternoon to his two closest friends.

“That’s the thing. I _never_ misplace my glasses,” Harry sighed. “Money and keys, sure, but I’m practically blind without my glasses. I used to be very careful, because if Dudley got his hands on them I was helpless until aunt Petunia deemed me punished enough to get me a new pair.”

Ron and Hermione shared a look, as they always did when Harry brought up his treatment at the Dursleys. When they first discovered the abuse and neglect he’d suffered through in his childhood during their second year at Hogwarts, they had been righteously angry on his behalf. It still warmed his heart to know his friends cared for him.

“If you really think something is stealing your stuff, track it,” Hermione told him with a sigh.

Harry perked up at this. “How do I do that?” he asked her eagerly.

“Well, you place a tracking charm on an object, and lay it out for the thief to take.”

Harry wanted to slap himself. It was so simple!

. . . . .

That night, Harry placed his bait. A single, shiny galleon on the kitchen counter, charmed to glimmer brightly, alongside the tracking charm Hermione had taught him. Feeling confident, Harry went to sleep, ready to catch his thief.

It was about midnight that his charm went off. Harry instantly grabbed for his glasses (who were blissfully still in their usual spot) and his wand before he made his way to the kitchen. Just as expected, the gold coin was gone.

Grinning to himself, Harry activated the spell and followed the small glowing dot towards his Galleon and (hopefully) his thief.

The dot led him out of his apartment and down the hall towards the old servant’s room. The owner of the building had told Harry how the apartment used to have a house elf working there until the creature died of old age. He’d never replaced it, seeing as most tenants preferred to do their own cooking and cleaning anyway. Because of this, the room the elf used to occupy had been empty for nearly a decade and had yet to be remodeled into something else.

Now thoroughly curious what might be hiding out inside the small room, Harry slowly crept forward. The door was a swing door and didn’t make a single sound as he pushed it open to look inside. What he saw, made him wonder if he was really seeing this or if he was actually still asleep in his bed and dreaming this whole situation up.

 **_“_ ** **_Who dares enter my lair!?_ ** **_”_ **

There, in the middle of the room, on top of a large mound of glittering objects (he found his missing glasses right away, but was surprised to find several silver tableware, wedding rings, earrings, necklaces and other shiny things both expensive and cheap that definitely weren’t his in the pile as well) he found the culprit of his missing stuff.

 **_“_ ** **_Away! Away with you, before I kill you! This is my hoard!_ ** **_”_ **

Harry couldn’t help himself as he burst out laughing. On top of the mount sat a creature, about the size of a large rabbit, serpentine and pale, with small leathery wings and tiny nubby horns atop it’s lizard’s head, hissing and spitting insults in parseltongue.

“I can’t believe I got robbed by a Pygmy Dragon!”


End file.
